The instant invention relates to a spur gear mechanism and more particularly to a one directional spur gear arrangement in which the spur gears can be separated from each other.
There are many machines, such as envelope feeding machines, utilizing uni-directional spur gear drives which, when a jam develops in the machine, must be disengaged. In order to re-engage the spur gears it is essential that the teeth of the gears be in line. In a typical envelope feeding machine, the operator of the machine cannot see the gear teeth when it is attempted to re-engage the gears, and in some instances it may happen that the teeth of the opposing spur gears are face to face, in which case reengagement is prevented.
The problem of re-engagement being prevented by opposing teeth of uni-directional spur gears being flat to flat is obviated by the instant invention.